This invention relates generally to a noise generator, and more particularly to hand held apparatus for generating simulated static noise of the type heard in conjunction with bad telephone connections.
Nearly everyone, at one time or another, has had the desire to terminate an unpleasant, unsolicited, and/or otherwise unrewarding telephone conversation. Often times, however, attempts to end such conversations are unsuccessful due to the persistence of the caller and/or the desire of the called party not to appear rude or impolite. If the party wishing to terminate the conversation had available to them a mechanism for simulating a faulty connection, such party would be provided with an excuse for ending the conversation which would be believable and acceptable to the other party.
The prior art is replete with devices for generating noise signals. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,567; 4,417,207; and 4,613,831. U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,567 discloses an audio frequency static and noise generator intended to acclimate a student pilot to the type of noise which may be encountered in listening to an aircraft radio receiver. The disclosed device not only simulates background noise, but also intermittent static bursts and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,207 discloses means for simulating electrical noise on a power line, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,831 discloses an apparatus for simulating various RF, ultrasonic, and audio frequency noises as an aid in establishing the type of noise to be tracked down in a given environment.
Unfortunately, such devices are not suitable for solving the above described problem in that they are complex, expensive, and would be difficult to use for the intended purpose of simulating a bad telephone connection.